List of Dragon Mania Adventures episodes
This is a list of episodes for the American series, Dragon Mania Adventures. The series lasted for 4 seasons and 104 episodes. All episodes are rated TV-Y7-FV. 2 seasons had 20 episodes while the third season had 40 episodes and the fourth season had 24 episodes. Episodes Season 1 #So The Adventure Begins - An young Armored Dragon and his friends starts their adventures in the series premeire. #Meeting the Trio - Eli and his friends meets the three best friends named Buck (Orange Dragon), Smau (Agave), and Lova (Elemental). #Nice To Coral You - Eli meets and befriends a party-loving Coral Dragon named Cutie. #Vampire Day - While having a Annual Fruit Day Festival, Eli eats a legendary blood berry and becomes a fruit-sucking vampire, so with the help of Dlad (Dracula Dragon), Peel and his friends must turn him back to normal. #Jel - Eli and his friends meets Jel, but when Peel and Blade accidentally hurt his feelings and gets captured by the Demonic Dragon, Lord Ender, Eli and his gang must rescue him. #Legends of a Mutant Dragon - Blade's tale comes to life when an Mutant Dragon enters the town, but it goes berserk when a dragon gets hateful to him. #Buck Knows Best - Blade has a hard time figuring out new fruits, so he seeks Buck for help. (In United Kingdom, Australia and Ireland, the episode is known as Buck's Help) #The Incredible Shrinking Blade - Blade suddenly shrinks after being hit by a lightning from a Storm Dragon named Flash. #The Grand Dragon Race - Emperor Mingzu hosts a race for dragons. #The Quest For Dragons - Eli and his friends must find a extremely rare Crystal dragon with the help of 8-Bit and Karate. #Curse of The Ghost Dragon - An Ghost Dragon named Spook haunts Eli and his friends, but one thing that the heroes didn't know about is that he actually wants to be friends with them. #A Dragon Treasure Hunt - Eli and his friends find a treasure map during Cutie's party, so they must find the treasure before the Pirate Dragon named Captain Dragonpirate and his Jaws Dragon pal named Mate finds the treasure. #Eddie's Switcheroo Trouble - Eddie and Eli switch personalities after a storm. #Book of Pets - When a pet store opens, Peel wants to adopt a dog, but he must take caring lessons from Smau, who used to have a pet who he took very care of. #An Tale of A Ghost Cherry - When Blade eats the extremely legendary Spicy Cherry that is only found in the swamplands guarded by the Swamp Dragon guards, he becomes a fire-breathing dragon, so Eli and his gang must find a cure for him. #Now You See It, Now You Don't - Eli and his friends discovers a never before seen Chameleon Dragon while Cutie plans a hide-and-seek party. #Dawn of the Burning Fire Dragon - Eli befriends a fire dragon, but he soon wrecks havoc, so Eli must stop him. #Too Tall Eli - Eli eats a Tall Apple and he becomes a giant dragon. #The Grand Battle of the Dragons - Eli competes in a dangerous battle, but his friends worry that Eli won't make it. #Lord Ender's Plan - Lord Ender and his son captures Emperor Mingzu and his son, so Eli and his friends must rescue him... In a different world where the evil lord lives. Season 2 #The Sleeping Smoke Dragon - In the second season opener, Eli and his friends must wake up the Smoke Dragon before it ruins all of Dragonlandia. #Who's the Gem Siblings? - Eli and his pack meets the Gem siblings, which consists of Stella (Emerald), Karie (Ruby) and Beam (Gem), but Peel falls in love with Karie. #Cutie's Crush - Add episode ideas? Season 3 Season 4 This is the final season of the series. Category:Episode list Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:Dragon Mania Adventures